1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to winding tools for winding wires, and more particularly to such tools preferably consisting of a simply constructed single piece for winding first parts of wires about second parts of the wires while forming a loop with parts of the wires which are intermediate the first and second wire parts. This type of winding is particularly useful to form wire leaders for use as leaders for fishing tackle such as fish hooks, flies, plugs, lures and live bait. The invention also includes the method of using the single piece tool to wind wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following U.S. Patents are the closest prior art known to the inventor at the time of filing. None of these disclosures includes a wire winding tool
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,858—Michael C. Choron, filed May 18, 1998 and issued Feb. 13, 2001
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,843—Michael T. Price, filed Mar. 22, 1995 and issued Aug. 6, 1996
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,954—David J. Franssen, filed Sep. 1, 1992 and issued May 10, 1994
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,593—Robert P. Holzman, filed Feb. 6, 1993 and issued Mar. 29, 1994
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,812—Richard S. Bigelow, filed Nov. 20, 1992 and issued Jan. 25, 1994
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,774—David J. Goulet, filed May 1, 1989 and issued Feb. 20, 1990
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,145—Dewey O. Broberg, Jr., filed Apr. 26, 1982 and issued Dec. 20, 1983
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,430—Elwin G. Story, filed Nov. 5, 1973 and issued Jan. 21, 1975
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,035—Orval Parker, filed Feb. 25, 1969 and issued May 11, 1971
U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,805—E. Schroeder, filed May 10, 1965 and issued Mar. 26, 1968
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,779—W. J. Noel, filed Aug. 29, 1962 and issued Dec. 7, 1965
U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,118—J. G. Holman, filed Feb. 21, 1963 and issued Feb. 2, 1965
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,152—T. Neff, filed Apr. 17, 1961 and issued Jun. 4, 1963
U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,984—P. E. Vogt et al, filed May 31, 1960 and issued Apr. 24, 1962
U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,100—H. J. Huber et al, filed Nov. 23, 1954 and issued Apr. 26, 1960
U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,583—P. D. Knoester, filed May 25, 1955 and issued Feb. 25, 1958
U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,997—I. Diamond, filed Mar. 16, 1944 and issued Nov. 30, 1948
U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,984—E. M. Adams, filed Feb. 14, 1945 and issued Apr. 6, 1948
U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,355—J. K. Howell, filed Aug. 22, 1934 and issued Jul. 2, 1935
U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,733—R. H. Hambly, filed Nov. 21, 1929 and issued Oct. 28, 1930
U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,052—C. K. Wolf, filed May 23, 1910 and issued Sep. 10, 1912
U.S. Pat. No. 852,836—M. Hays, filed Nov. 14, 1906 and issued May 7, 1907
U.S. Pat. No. 815,754—D. C. Smith, filed Aug. 15, 1904 and issued Mar. 20, 1906
U.S. Pat. No. 775,143—K. K. Lerol, Jr., filed Mar. 21, 1904 and issued Nov. 15, 1904
U.S. Pat. No. 620,826—J. R. Bardelmeier, filed Dec. 1, 1898 and issued Mar. 7, 1899
U.S. Pat. No. 608,467—H. L. Maitland, filed Dec. 5, 1895 and issued Aug. 2, 1898
Of these, U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,984—E. M. Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,733—R. H. Hambly and the earlier-issued ones listed above are the most pertinent. These have a single piece tool which is used in a stage of twisting or coiling parts of one wire around or to another, usually in the field of fencing manufacture or installation or splicing two wires together to make a longer wire. They also typically require the separate preforming of either one or both of the wires being used, and the use of other tools to accomplish one or more stages. Some of them accomplish the winding stage by rotational movement of the tool, but this must be preceded by some previous bending and preparation of one or both of the wires. Even when the patents disclose the making of a loop or eye in a wire, that is still true. None of them have a single tool provided with a slot and a hole so that they can take a single wire, insert its ends into parts of a single tool and twist one of the wire ends about the other wire end to form a loop on one wire end, as is taught and claimed herein.